pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Pea?
225px |cost = 4 |strength = 2 |health = 4 |class = Mega-Grow |set = Token |tribe = Pea ? Plant |trait = None |ability = While in your hand: Non-? Plants cannot be played. If a Plant were to gain or , they gain +1 or +1 instead. |flavor text = Not exactly the epeatome of Peas...}} 212px}}Pea? is a Token Plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. One can be gained or shuffled into your deck from Zombotany S.Q.U.A.D.. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /4 . Its ability while in your hand makes all other non-? cards unplayable until you play them all, including this card, and it gives a Plant +1 or +1 instead of the strength or health it would receive otherwise. Origins It is based on Peashooter, the basic plant of the Mega-Grow class, and a Cardboard Robot Zombie disguised as a Peashooter. This may be because of the fact that the two classes have similar play styles (i.e. Bonus Attacks and card draw). Its description is a pun of epitome, an object which is a perfect example of a quality or type, and pea. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea ? Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' While in your hand: Non-? Plants cannot be played. If a Plant were to gain or , they gain +1 or +1 instead. *'Set - Rarity:' Token Card description Not exactly the epeatome of Peas... Strategies With Most of the time, decks don't have harsh stat boosting cards unless it's in Mega-Grow, which is based around buffing its units. However, there are still some cards that can still be affected by this card in other classes, such as Marine Bean, Invasive Species, Snowdrop, and Magnifying Glass. It's best advised not to use cards that give great or . Setting or , however, isn't affected by this card, so Inner Beast and Three-Nut are safe from this card's effects. Because of its higher health than other ? Plants, the scenario which you should conjure him is worse, since it could be harder to get rid of him. Sneaky Heroes can move their units out of the way, which means that they will receive less damage and might not get destroyed. However, if it does get out of control, the Zombie Hero would be forced to destroy it, relieving you of this card's ability. Many cards can easily bypass this by already giving or getting +1 or +1 . If you have Final Mission, you can easily destroy it, do 4 damage, and be rid of the abilities of this card. Against Pea? is a great card for the opponent to have if they are running a deck with power buffing, especially if they are a Mega-Grow class, as most of their cards will be virtually worthless. Be sure to remember, though, that its ability only kicks in if a Plant would gain +2 , +2 , or more, which means cards like Pea Pod and Intergalactic Warlord, which give +1 /+1 , will still activate, and doesn't affect setting and , so cards like Red Stinger and Three-Nut are safe from this card's effects. Sooner or later, though, you will have to destroy it, whether it's because it itself has gotten out of control somehow, or whether it's your only chance to win the game. The former outcome will take a while to get to, but is still very possible. Try to keep it alive as much as possible until one of these scenarios occurs. See also *Zombotany S.Q.U.A.D. *Nut? *Mushroom? *Bean? *Flower? Category:? Cards